


MEMORIAL STARK

by xolotlacracia



Series: Ser un Stark. [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, M/M, Memorials
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 01:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10798833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xolotlacracia/pseuds/xolotlacracia
Summary: El comienzo  de los stark después de la segunda guerra a partir de los diarios de la familia.





	MEMORIAL STARK

**Author's Note:**

> En esta pequeña historia que pretendo continuar existen dos versiones de Howard Stark, el primero es el padre Howard Stark I que se me imagina como una de las versiones viejas del MCU dejare abajo la imagen, y Howard Stark Jr. es la version de mas actual del personaje, se me hacia como que era mucho tiempo intermedio para el nacimiento de tony. Y el llegara hasta el 69 por si se preguntaban por el.

** Memorial Stark **

 

**Bitácora privada de HS**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**Febrero - 1950** _

 

_Tras el final de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, me di cuenta que en uno de mis viajes por Italia,_

_conocí un año antes a María Carbonell, una mujer omega a_ _la que se debe mi admiración y respeto_

_por innovadoras investigaciones en energía eléctrica._ _Ella era sin duda una de las mujeres más valientes_

_que había tenido el placer de conocer._ _El mundo estaba en crisis aun después de terminar con ese conflicto._

_La confirmación en los rumores del pacto de amistad entre China y la Unión Soviética se confirman,_

_se puede sentir un clima inestable aun Yo enamore de ella a medida que transcurre el tiempo en_

_su compañía_ _De tamaño pequeño, cabello castaño y unos ojos color miel que hacía vibrar mi alma._

_Decidí que era tiempo de cortejarla, tras un breve tiempo de noviazgo aceptó mi propuesta_

_de matrimonio y unión. Regresamos hace unos días a estados unidos Donde nacería mi pequeño_

_cachorro en nueva york. El pequeño Howard Jr. Mi mente aún_ _la búsqueda de Rogers,_

_así que él abrió el inicio a la búsqueda del hombre con algunos de mis recursos._

 

 

_**Noviembre - 1950** _

 

_Mi empresa ha crecido enormemente a nivel nacional, hay algunos contratos con el ejército_

_que todavía van a tardar algunos años para poder concluirlos_ _Mi hijo es un varón Omega,_

_debería estar preocupado por ello,_ _pero es necesario darle las herramientas necesarias_

_para lidiar con este mundo._ _Han sido unas cuantas veces desde que maría está en cama recuperándose_

_de la bronquitis que tiene. Los doctores están tratando de hacer todo lo posible,_

_me siento abrumado e impotente al verla sufrir de esa manera._

_Con el inicio de los acuerdos de Europa sobre los derechos humanos,_ _comienza un verso_

_un cambio en la visión de la humanidad. Peter Jarvis es un buen amigo al que_

_decidí darle trabajo a mi casa, a su mujer susan es mi ama de llaves y han traído_

_a la casa de mi mujer al pequeño Edward Jarvis, todos ellos conforman una familia beta,_

_leal y trabajadora. Son una buena compañía para mi amada cuando estoy lejos de ellos_

_por los negocios que tengo. No hay ningún resultado en la búsqueda del capitán._

 

 

 

_**Junio-1955** _

 

_Junior parece encantado con el comienzo de la música de Elvis Presley, le canta a_ _maría_

_cuando pongo el tocadisco Mystery train, las clases de howard continúan con algunos profesores_

_niños que se maravillan por la velocidad con la que aprende mi chico._ _Ha sido difícil hacerlo_

_volver a su cuarto con cuatro años, estar lejos de ellos es difícil._ _Pero el motivo para terminar_

_los negocios pronto. Obadiah es uno de mis mejores socio, aun no termino de convencerme con su actitud._

_Decide llevar a cabo un viaje a la Francia invitados por la compañía Sud Aviation Caravalle para_

_conocer el primer avión a reacción en uso por civiles, Edwin se encargó de entretener a jr_

_por lo tanto, su madre tenía una cita con un especialista francés, porque aun cuando_

_mantenía un ojo en mi pequeño,_ _los negocios hacen un poco complicado esto. El joven Jarvis_

_es un buen chico, está listo,_ _amable y servicial. Le encanta cuidar a Howard,_

_incluso con quince años parece encantarle la idea_ _de juzgar con un pequeño de cinco años._

_Me gustaría pensar que toda su vida sea tan sencilla como estos momentos._

 

 

 

 

 

_**Noviembre - 1955** _

 

_Con los adelantos en la materia armamentista de la Unión Soviética a la carrera nuclear,_

_me han llamado para manejar algunos de los proyectos en el área 56,_

_maria se fue a parís a ver el estreno de El cielo enfurecido, con howard y edwin._

_Dándome tiempo para dedicarme a los experimentos, desafortunadamente_

_aún no se logró el éxito en las pruebas atómicas,_

_tan solo a quedado contaminado con plutonio el terreno._

 

 

_**Enero - 1956** _

 

_Maria esta muerta, no estoy seguro si seré el padre que mi hijo se merece._

_La perdimos. Él habló de no tener que enfrentarlo, decidí contratar a una niñera_

_y algunos profesores que ayudan al chico con sus estudios, el niño crece tan rápido,_

_Querida si estuvieras aqui para verlo. La facilidad para armar y desarmar armas es impresionante pues_

_también empieza a modificarlas, se sienta delante de tu retrato en las noches_

_y lee en voz alta. Pegs me llamó anoche nos encontramos en su oficina, apenas pude_

_verla en tu funeral, y ahora me dio el cubo. Todos te extrañamos. He firmado un acuerdo_

_con ella para impulsar su organización. Le daré mi apoyo financiero para seguir la búsqueda de Rogers._

_Han sido de gran ayuda Peter y su esposa en este proceso doloroso, mis betas leales,_

_el joven Edwin planea estudiar medicina en el ejército._

 

_**Octubre - 1966** _

 

_Han pasado diez años desde su muerte ya fue complicado todo, edwin se retira con baja honoraria_

_y regresara a casa para ayudar a Howard, Susan y Peter han sido una gran ayuda,_

_el mes pasado howard se presentó como omega y_

_a finales de año comenzaremos su presentación en sociedad._

 

 

 

 

 

_**Marzo- 1967** _

 

 

_Howard se fue en la noche, dejándome una nota en su habitación, los últimos meses han sido caóticos._

_Maria te extraño tanto, estoy preocupado y molesto por la forma en que se fue._

_Yasha es el Alfa con el que se fue, es un soldado mercenario._ _Lo que el año pasado_

_fue en el intento de secuestro, Edwin me dijo hace un rato que es un_ _buen hombre a_

_pesar de tener un pasado tan turbulento. No sé si decir que es un alivio oír eso querida,_

_una parte de mi trabajo para buscar y encerrar en una habitación, el resto de su vida,_

_pero no es realmente una seria seria, la vida es dura_ _lo sabe aunque no puedo estar seguro si espero que vuelva._

_Las cosas en que la materia es un problema, porque aun así yo como padre alfa y_ _cabeza de_

_familia no puedo tener ningún derecho sobre mi hijo, ni siquiera_ _si el sufriera una causa de su alfa,_

_l_ _a única forma en la que puede ser responsable del padre_ _es si el Alfa muere,_

_desaparece por un tiempo largo o se encuentra muy mal herido._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Howard Stark I -1910-Alfa  
> Howard Stark Jr-1950-Omega  
> Edwin Jarvis-1940-Beta  
> Tony Stark- 1969-Omega


End file.
